


Feel The Pulse To Begin

by prouvairablehulk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Except its not, F/F, M/M, Multi, i don't even know I just really like this verse., its sort of a QaF AU?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/pseuds/prouvairablehulk
Summary: In which Wally West is nicknamed Sunshine both for his personality and for the relevant pop culture reference. (Queer as Superheroes, I guess?)





	1. Whole New Form Of Life

“Haven’t you only met Heatwave once?” Joe asks, in the car on the way home from their latest teamup with the Legends. “You two seemed awfully chummy.”

Iris makes a soft noise that indicates both that she’s interested in this topic and that she will contribute to the interrogation, and turns in her seat to study Wally's face. 

Wally, in the back seat, has never felt more like a youngest child.

“I knew him before.” says Wally. “He and Len would keep the gangbangers and the dealers away from the high school.”

Joe makes a satisfied little noise, obviously content with the answer. He shouldn’t be.

It’s a lie. A believable one, but a lie.

Iris knows. She makes ‘you better tell me the truth later’ face and then turns around with a satisfied humph.

The thing is, Wally knows Mick - rather more intimately than he’s willing to tell his father. You know Queer As Folk? Yeah. Wally’s Justin. Mick’s Brian. Complete with Mick picking Wally up under a lamppost in Keystone Boystown on Wally’s first ever night out and then blowing his mind in bed before finding out Wally was still in his Senior year of high school.

Hasn’t stopped them from fucking a few more times since then. A few, very memorable, exceedingly pleasurable times since then. Len, who was honestly more like Debbie Novotny than anyone would willingly tell him to his face, had walked in to the apartment while Wally was eating breakfast after the third time he and Mick had hooked up, and sighed.

“Alright, so you’re staying.” he said, and then took the seat opposite Wally and did the Parental Grilling™ and started talking grad schools and college payment and Wally moving in if his mom got worse. Which, of course, didn’t happen, because Wally found out about his Dad and Mick and Len got on a timeship, thereby ending the relationship as far as Wally had known.

The very pleasant fuck in an empty lab while no one was paying attention to them had certainly disabused him of that notion, as had the communications plug-in for his phone Mick had given him. The two hours between when they get home and when Barry gets back from drinks with Oliver gives Wally ample time to think about something.

He asks Barry where Len is almost as soon as he walks in the door.

“Apparently Cold and Heatwave used to White Knight around the high school.” says Joe, off Barry’s confused look. Well, Len used to pick him up from school, sometimes, and he’d helped with loans and made Wally study snacks, so that totally counted, right?

And then Barry tells Wally Len’s dead.

“I’m sorry, I have to leave immediately.” says Wally. “Have the Legends left yet?”

Barry shakes his head no, and Wally runs until he’s on the Waverider and can hear the discussion going on in the next room.

“Who’s going to make sure Mick doesn’t do anything dumb?” asks Sara, and that means they’re planning a mission and Mick isn’t there, and also What the Actual Fuck Is Happening Here On This Day.

Wally flashes into the room and slaps Sara upside the head as hard as he can, and then flashes out of retaliation distance.

“What the Actual Fuck Is Happening Here On This Day?” Wally demands. “No, seriously, what do you think you’re doing?”

The whole team is staring at him, plainly confused. And that is the last straw.

He’s out of breath and sure he’s red-faced by the time he’s done reaming them all out about Mick’s mental health and missing “brother”, and then he sees Mick standing in the doorway.

“Sunshine-” says Mick.

“I didn’t know - I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Wally says. “We’re going there right now and I am going to speed him out of there, and then you are going to smack him for me and we can have a group hug afterwards. Gideon, you can plot us a course, right?”

Gideon does, despite the protestations of Sara and the Professor and Ray and the other white guy who’s name Wally hadn’t bothered to learn.

They land back in Central with Len and go for breakfast at the Motorcar, and Len makes his usual half-joking comment about buying the place, although he sounds more serious about it than usual. They’re halfway through pancakes, Len on one side of the booth and Wally under Mick’s arm on the other, when someone clears their throat next to the table.

Joe’s face is gathering thunderclouds.

“You were lying! I knew you were!” says Iris, gleeful.

“What did you tell them?” asks Mick, obviously amused.

“That you and Len used to kick the gangbangers off campus.” Wally grumbles. Lenny, the asshole, laughs.

“That’s definitely better than the real version, Sunshine.” he says. Wally attempts to stab him with his fork, only for Mick to haul him back over the table and into his lap.

“And what is the real version?”

“We might have fucked a few times.” Wally mumbles.

“Including yesterday in the Labs.” says Mick cheerfully, because he doesn’t know the meaning of shame or self-preservation.

Joe is murderous right up until he realizes neither Barry nor Iris is backing him up. In fact, they both look rather shamefaced.

“What did you do?” Joe sighs.

“Lenny.” says Wally, around a mouthful of pancakes. “Last Christmas.”

Joe flops into the seat next to Len and buries his head in his hands. Lenny pats his arm a few times.

“Shall I tell you how Wally and Mick met?” he asks.

“NO!” yell Wally and Mick, in unison.


	2. I Can Feel My Spirit Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Iconic Doorknocking Campaign Scene, but ColdWestAllen

It’s nine in the morning on a Saturday, which means Iris West is currently having some very enthusiastic morning sex with her equally enthusiastic boyfriends in the middle of their spacious and tastefully decorated kitchen, because that’s what you do when you’ve all got the morning off and Barry was making the good brunch food and Len was at the table with those fucking clear-rimmed glasses only he could pull off doing the Times crossword. 

It’s also, apparently, the time at which someone knocks on their door. 

Iris gasps in a shaky breath that’s more like a moan and digs her fingers a little harder into Barry’s hair. 

“I’m - I’m -” she manages, and then her voice cuts off because Barry’s fucking vibrating again, and she might not be able to see Len in his current position, but she can guarantee he’s doing his level best to smirk. When the vibration cuts off a moment later and Iris’s breath comes back, she heaves one in to call out. 

“I’m coming!" 

"Yeah,” says Barry, face wet as he grins at her, “you certainly will be." 

His fucking tongue is vibrating when he dives back in, and she’s got to give him that one, she is coming from that, sinking her teeth into her balled up fist to hold back the scream. Barry looks mighty pleased with himself, and then gasps and shivers in response to something Len does. 

"I’ll keep him warm.” Len purrs. “Go find out who it is." 

Iris grabs Len’s button-down off the floor and pulls it on, and in doing so gets a great look at the two fingers Len’s got in Barry’s ass. 

"You’re mean, Lenny Snart.” she says, as she leaves. Len’s chuckle trails behind her as she heads down the hallway and pulls open the old thick wooden door or their Keystone Boystown apartment. 

“Good Morning!” says the conservatively dressed, middle aged white woman standing on her front step. Iris can already feel the headache coming on. 

“Good morning.” she replies, a little hesitantly. There’s two of them. That means they’re selling something. 

“We’re here to talk to you about proposition 8. Have you heard about that?" 

Prop 8 is the marriage equality legislation, so naturally Iris has heard about it every other day. More so than normal, between Kendra and Amaya trying get something legal in all 50 states and Mick dragging her ring shopping because "he’s your brother”. 

“Yes.” says Iris, rather than unload all that. 

“Then you’ll understand how important it is for our society, our children, and our marriages, that it does not pass. Are you married?" 

Iris thinks about the rings Barry’s done a terrible job of hiding in their sock drawer, about how sweetly domestic it is when Len spends his time at the table going over the books for the comics store or doing crosswords, how neatly they fit together in the California King in the Master Bedroom. 

"Someday soon.” she says, fully aware that she’s probably smiling all soft and over-gentle. 

“Any kids?” asks the other woman.

“Two nieces.” says Iris, thinking of Amaya and Kendra with Alba and Mari in their laps on her Dad’s couch at Christmas. She neglects to mention they’re related through her second boyfriend and her brother’s soon to be fiancé. 

“And is your boyfriend here?” Iris grins to herself, and raises her voice a little. 

“Honey, can you come here? There’s two lovely women who want to tell us all about why we should vote no on Prop 8." 

Barry gets there first, by virtue of Flash speed, and wraps an arm around Iris’ waist. They probably look like a textbook couple, perfect for a brochure, give or take that Iris is wearing a too-big button down and Barry’s only got worn-soft pajamas on, flannel ones with tiny snowflakes, a gag gift from Wally and Mick for their housewarming. The women on the step smile encouragingly, probably thinking they’re getting somewhere. 

"Isn’t it a little early for political action?” asks Len, as he emerges from behind the half-open door. He’s wearing the glasses again, and sweatpants that show every prison tattoo he’s ever got and all of his scars from his life and his father. He looks softer than he used to, before they got him back from the Oculus, and Iris loves it. She tears her eyes away from where Barry is snuggling into Len a little and looks back at the women on the doorstep. 

“We’ll be voting yes.” she tells them. “Not for us, necessarily, but for my brother and his partner of five years and my nieces’ two moms, and everyone else like them." 

The women look quite alarmed. 

"Now, if you’ll excuse us, we were in the middle of a really quite enjoyable fuck.” she continues. “And honestly Lenny’s right, it’s too early for politics. When I’m a bit more caffeinated, I’ll be out there doing everything I can -" 

"Everything we can.” Barry chimes in. 

“To make sure you fail. Have a good morning, now, even if mine will be better." 

She doesn’t see how they react to that, because Len’s scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, and Barry’s cackling as he slams the door.

“Now.” says Len, when he’s deposited her back in the chair she’s been sitting in before they were interrupted. “Where were we?” 

Iris lets her legs sprawl out a little to the side, and cocks an eyebrow at him, expression morphing into a satisfied grin as he slides down to his knees and gets a couple of fingers in her, turning his wrist so he can run a thumb against her clit. Behind him, Barry’s propped himself against the table so he can keep prepping himself, which is a very nice view.

Yeah, thinks Iris, a pleasant shiver going down her spine. This is how you do a Saturday morning.


End file.
